


Cosmic Harmony

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [3]
Category: KISS (US Band), Queen (Band)
Genre: Epic Friendship, Gen, KISS/Queen crossover!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: After centuries of silence the cosmic realm of Rhye visits KISSteria in hopes of forming an alliance. Their Sovereign Prince Frederick Mercury has the most powerful voice in all of the Realms. StarChild hopes to learn from him.





	Cosmic Harmony

StarChild was practically shaking with excitement. He never thought that Rhye would agree to meet for a possible alliance in his lifetime. They had cut themselves off for so long..but thanks to their new Sovereign Prince the lines of communication had never been so open. He announced his desire to reach out to all the other realms with a gracious offer of friendship, which KISSteria was only too happy to accept. When he’d heard the news from the Elder he was overjoyed. He was actually going to meet Prince Frederick Mercury in person! He was handsome, charismatic and he had a voice that could make the Gods weep. Oh, how he would give anything to sing like that.. A knock on his door startled him out of his daydreams. “Begging your pardon, Master StarChild..” the meek voice of his personal attendant said through the door. “..the Elder wished me to inform you that the delegates from Rhye are here..” StarChild bolted up from his chair, taking one last look at himself in his mirror before rushing to the door. “Yes, coming!!”

The Hall was decorated as beautifully as the Council of Rhye themselves. It was a sea of white in great contrast to the KISSterian Court’s black attire. StarChild entered, weaving his way through the crowd and greeting the guests as he passed them. There, standing near the Council Thrones along with the Elder was the Sovereign Prince himself, dressed in shimmering white flowing garments that draped about his form like an angel’s wings. Indeed a sight to behold. He was immediately intimidated. He contemplated backing away but the Elder had already noticed him. “Ah there you are StarChild. Come meet Prince Frederick~” The Prince laughed. “Please please just call me Freddie, darling. It’s really not necessary to use so much formality~” How could anyone sound so calming yet still command so much authority? His voice truly one of his greatest gifts. StarChild smiled, finally working up the nerve to move closer. “A-alright. Thank you…Freddie~” 

As the ceremony began they never left each other’s side. They gossiped, they talked about their love of music, they told stories of how they met their closest companions. StarChild never dreamed they would have so much in common! “Clearly this is a friendship made in heaven, darling~” Freddie said, taking a sip of his champagne. “Now with KISSteria as a steadfast ally we can continue my unification efforts with the other Realms~ Any suggestions as to where we should go next?” StarChild didn’t hesitate with an answer. “I would absolutely suggest Celestina. I know the royal family of Jendell very well. I can put you in contact with them if you like~” Freddie’s smile seemed to brighten the entire hall. “That would be absolutely wonderful~!” StarChild gripped his glass tighter. It was now or never. “I only ask..one thing in return..”

“Hm? What might that be?”

“Please..teach me how to sing like you.” 

Freddie’s joyous laugh seemed to put StarChild more at ease. “Is that all, darling? Come with me then. With my help your voice will captivate galaxies~” 

**Author's Note:**

> So this spontaneously poofed into being! Of course I had a lot help from Misslivvie on tumblr and I give full credit to her for the idea of including the members of Queen into my verse~ Wanna talk KISS? Come visit me on tumblr at cosmicrealmofkissteria!


End file.
